Die by the Sword
Die by the Sword is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one hundred twenty-seventh case of the game. It is the twelfth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The Bureau headed to Iraq to rescue Andrew Stern. Elliot tracked Andrew's teddy bear to a bombed museum, where Carmen and the player found the beheaded body of Anir Aznag. The team then assumed that The Sword killed Anir. .]] Elliot located The Sword's lair, which the team investigated to find and rescue Andrew. Asal later doped Jack with a tranquilizer pill due to the latter jeopardizing their mission with his flirting, and then the killer deliberately poisoned Dupont with the sword used to kill Anir. Furthermore, Jonah Karam locked Marina inside a bunker and waited outside with a gun. The team then incriminated Omar Bahir as the killer, as well as the man behind The Sword's alias. lethally shot Omar, saving Carmen and the player's lives.]] Omar admitted that he was The Sword and revealed he had the mission of growing conflict and extremism across the Sahara. He then admitted he had "killed" Ripley and abducted Andrew to lure the Bureau into his trap. Without revealing his reasons behind Anir's murder, Omar prepared to kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade, only to be shot dead by Jonah from the distance. After the trial, Carmen and the player helped Angela find the photos she had taken of Andrew and Lars. Among the pictures, the team spotted Chief Ripley. Ripley then walked into the headquarters, much to the team's surprise, and said that she survived the poisoned dart attack in Spain by taking the antidote in her champagne. Ripley then faked her death to make The Sword believe he had killed her, buying the team more time. sent to The Bureau via a parachute.]] Chief Ripley then thought about hiring Jonah as a field expert. To prove his worth, Jonah suggested going with the player to the destroyed town and show them his skills. They found a tiny parachute with an USB key. Jonah said that its logo belonged to COSMORUS, the Russian Space Agency. Per Elliot, the USB key contained a message from Natasha Romanova, head of COSMORUS and Marina's mother, formally asking for the Bureau's help against an alleged infiltration by foreign spies. When informed about the event, Marina said that her mother could not be trusted. After Jonah was hired, Chief Ripley sent the Bureau to Russia to investigate COSMORUS' security breach and its possible ties with SOMBRA. Summary Victim *'Anir Aznag' (found beheaded in the bombed museum) Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Omar Bahir' Suspects C127AHawaa.PNG|Asal Hawaa C127JKaram.PNG|Jonah Karam C127OBahir.PNG|Omar Bahir C127BScott.PNG|Benjamin Scott C127Mahmoud.PNG|Sultan Mahmoud Quasi-suspect(s) WEC12Ripley.png|Chief Ripley WEC12MRomanova.png|Marina Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes C127S1A.png|Wrecked Museum C127S1B.png|Broken Statue C127S2A.png|Destroyed Town C127S2B.png|Bombed Street C127S3A.png|Hidden Bunker C127S3B.png|Communications Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wrecked Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Andrew's Bear, Anir's Bag; Victim identified: Anir Aznag) *Examine Andrew's Bear. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Asal's DNA; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Interrogate Asal Hawaa about her DNA on Andrew's Bear. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Destroyed Town; Prerequisite: Unknown Substance identified) *Investigate Destroyed Town. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clues: Sniper Scope, Stained Rag) *Examine Sniper Scope. (Result: Notches; New Suspect: Jonah Karam) *Ask Jonah Karam about his sniper scope. (Prerequisite: Notches unraveled) *Examine Stained Rag. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Examine Anir's Bag. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Message to Victim. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Omar Bahir) *Talk to Omar Bahir about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Bunker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Andrew Stern, Stained Map) *Analyze Andrew's Testimony. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Arabic; Profiles updated: Omar speaks Arabic, Jonah speaks Arabic, Asal speaks Arabic) *Examine Stained Map. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: English Tea; New Suspect: Benjamin Scott) *Ask Benjamin Scott about the map to the bunker. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance identified; Profile updated: Benjamin knows chemistry) *Investigate Bombed Street. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Asal's Bag, Sword; Murder Weapon confirmed: Sword) *Examine Asal's Bag. (Result: Fake Lipstick) *Examine Fake Lipstick. (Result: Lipstick Device) *Analyze Lipstick Device. (06:00:00) *Demand to know what Asal Hawaa did to Jack Archer. (Prerequisite: Lipstick Device analyzed; Profile updated: Asal knows chemistry) *Examine Sword. (Result: Arabic Writing) *Analyze Arabic Writing. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Omar Bahir about the poisoned sword. (New Suspect: Sultan Mahmoud; Prerequisite: Arabic Writing analyzed; Profile updated: Omar knows chemistry) *Ask Sultan Mahmoud about the quote on the sword. (Prerequisite: Interrogate Omar Bahir; Profile updated: Mahmoud speaks Arabic) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Jonah Karam why he locked Marina in the bunker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Jonah knows chemistry) *Investigate Communications Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Video Camera, Torn Paper) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Recording) *Analyze Video Recording. (09:00:00) *Talk to Benjamin Scott about his extremist video. (Prerequisite: Video Recording analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Warrant) *Examine Warrant. (Result: Sultan’s Order) *Question Sultan Mahmoud about his death warrant. (Prerequisite: Sultan’s Order unraveled) *Investigate Broken Statue. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Museum Rubble, Dusty Sword Sheath) *Examine Museum Rubble. (Result: Sharp Stone) *Analyze Sharp Stone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Dusty Sword Sheath. (Result: Dust) *Analyze Dust. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 6. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 6 *Investigate Wrecked Museum. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Clue: Angela’s Photos) *Examine Angela’s Photos. (Result: Woman’s Face) *Examine Woman’s Face. (Result: Chief Ripley’s Face) *Find out why Chief Ripley faked her death. (Prerequisite: Chief Ripley’s Face identified; Reward: The Bureau Badge) *Investigate Hidden Bunker. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Clue: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) *Convince Benjamin Scott to go home to his parents. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Jonah Karam what he thinks of working for the Bureau. (All tasks before must be done) *Investigate Destroyed Town. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Tiny Parachute) *Examine Tiny Parachute. (Result: COSMORUS Logo) *Analyze COSMORUS Logo. (06:00:00) *Ask Marina about the message from COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: COSMORUS Logo analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Eurasia)! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from a Biblical quote, more specifically Jesus' saying: "Live by the sword, die by the sword", meaning those who commit acts of violence will suffer violence themselves. *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *Due to the story canon, Judge Adaku does not make an appearance in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region